


Science Love

by scipper540



Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipper540/pseuds/scipper540
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Tony Starks Candyland (so much science equipment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any miss spellings

“So this is Candy land, huh stark.” Bruce said as he poked at the numerous science instruments around the room. His eye lit up at he found all sorts of items to toy with.   
“Yup, this is my little haven that i built for you. All of this is about gamma radiation. I built most of this for us to toy with.” Tony said smiling and picking up a small taser from the desk and putting it behind his back. He snuck up on Bruce as he was examining his new toys and then, ZAP!  
“Ow! Hey... tony.” Bruce whined as he rubbed his side. “That wasn’t funny...” he gave a pouty face as he glared at tony.  
“Aw, come on don’t be like that.” Tony smiled as he leaned close to Bruce’s face. Bruce backed up and a dark blush grew across his face. “S-stark...” he turned and became preoccupied with his new tool and trying in a vain attempt to avoid his gaze.  
“Bruce, come on don’t be like that.” Tony put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce froze and blushed more. “Stark... I’m not doing anything... we are just here to do science experiments...” Bruce said brushing Tony’s hand off of his shoulder with a shaky hand.  
“You can call me Tony, Bruce.” The rich boy said as he turned Bruce around to look him in the eyes.  
“O-ok... Tony..” Bruce said and looked up at Tony who was much taller than himself.  
Stark smiled, “I have an experiment we can do~” Tony said getting closer to Bruce brushing up against him.  
“Wh-what do you mean!?!” Banner said backing up against the table.   
“I mean that dark, red blush across your cheeks are saying that we should do a new experiment.” Tony said, his nose so close to Bruce’s own nose.  
“I am not!” Bruce said and pushed back on Tony’s shoulder but the wealthy man did not budge and grew even closer.   
“Come on Bruce, don’t force me to do this.” Tony said tilting his head slightly to the left.  
“Force you to do what?!” Bruce said pulling his head back away from Tony.  
“This.” Tony pressed his lips against Bruce’s and letting his hands travel to Bruce’s pants. This swift action brought a quick moan from Bruce as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss as well.  
Tony pulled away smirking like an idiot. “Was that a moan, Brucey?”   
“Brucey! Tony come on... you don’t want this. I might....become the other guy... It would kill you.” Bruce said turning his head away.  
“I am willing to take that risk.” Tony said slamming his hand on the desk behind Bruce and pressing himself against him. “I know you want me Banner. Don’t even think of denying it.”   
“Oh Tony, make me.” Bruce smirked and kissed Tony hard.  
“Be careful what you wish for Bruce Banner.” Tony’s gaze grew cold as he pushed Bruce onto the desk and climbed on top of him tearing at his belt and caky pants. “I will take you Bruce. God I need this.” He blushed his eyes filled with heat as he pinned the smaller scientist down.  
“T-tony! carful with my belt!” Bruce cried as tony tore of his belt and tossed it to the floor. Tony ran his fingers along Bruce’s side and trailing up his shirt.   
“Oh, God Bruce, your so smooth~” Tony nearly moaned as he toyed with Bruce’s buttons o his shirt. “Will you let me un dress you?” Tony asked in a playful voice as he undid the first button.  
“I-f you really want to tony.” Bruce smiled as he closed his eyes focusing on the feeling of Starks slender fingers.  
“Thats it, Bruce. Do you like it when I touch you?” Stark cooed as he pulled his dress shirt to either side of Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce’s face grew red as he bit his bottom lip. “Stark...this is unfair!”  
“Oh, how so?” Tony asked cupping Bruce’s cheek.  
“I am almost nude! and you are fully clothed! It’s not fair!” Bruce whined sitting up.  
Tony looked down at his clothed form and smiled. “I see, you want a show.” He began to strip, first his hands gripped the rim of his shirt and pulled off his shirt over his head displaying his cut abs and firm chest, along with the glowing arch reactor, for the scientist sitting in front of him. Bruce grew eve more excited from the sight ahead of him and gasped for breath and scooted back on the small desk.   
“Oh Bruce, sit on the chair please.” Tony instructed and pulled a small chair over. Bruce did as he was told and sat down his breath heavy.  
Tony pulled of his own black belt and spread his legs and sat on Bruce’s lap. He grinned Bruce’s tight pants. Tony put the belt around Bruce’s neck. “You will be my sweet little pet, won't you?”   
Bruce pulled at his new leash, “Ton-ACK!”  
Tony yanked on the leash hard. “You will call me master. Got it.” He commanded.  
“Y-yes mater.” Bruce nodded and waited for Tony to use him.  
“Good boy.” Tony remarked as he pulled the leash closer and pulled Bruce onto the ground.  
“Ow... To-..Master...”Bruce kneeled in front of Tonys tight pants.  
“I want you to pull off my pants, slowly.” Tony said pulling Bruce’s leash.   
“Yes, master.” Bruce said as he began to pull the zipper of Tony’s pants down and he pulled the rest of his pants down and off of him. “Like that?” Bruce said looking up to Tony innocently.  
“Yes, just like that. Now, suck me off.” Tony smirked running his hand through Bruce’s hair as he sat down on the chair. Bruce obediently crawled over to tony and licked at Tony’s head teasing him. He trailed his tongue from the bass of his cock all the way up his largest vain to his head, drawing a moan from Tony’s lips.   
“Ahhhhh~ yes Bruce.” Bruce slid Tony’s cock into his own hot mouth moaning sending vibrations up his shaft and he twisted and curled his tongue around. Then he began to suck softly and steadily getting use to Tony’s new taste.  
“More! Bruce don’t tease me!” Tony begged as he pulled on Bruce’s hair and bucked his hips up into Bruce’s throat. “God Bruce~” He moaned.  
Bruce’s eyes watered as he gaged on Tony’s hard cock. He did as he was told and sucked harder and faster bobbing his head up and down as he moaned more.  
Tony moaned and yanked on his hair, “T-that’s enough! I don’t want to cum in your mouth...” Bruce pulled off and licked his lips. Never once had he imagined himself doing, this, but oh god did he love it.  
Tony pulled on the leash and forced bruce onto the desk. “I am going to fuck you right here, right on this table, but, you need to want it. Beg for me Bruce!” He commanded pressing close to the other scientist.  
“I want you! Please!.” Bruce begged as he spread his legs for Tony.   
“Thats a good little whore.” He forced his fingers into Bruce’s mouth. “suck on them if you know what’s good for you.”   
Bruce let is cum-covered tongue lick around Tony’s large fingers slicking them. Tony pulled them away and forcefully shoved them into Bruce’s pink little ass.   
“N-NAH!” Bruce cried as he was penetrated by the other man. Tony twisted and curled his fingers inside of Bruce. “T-Tony!”  
“Thats it.... good boy, squirm underneath me.” Tony said as he curled his fingers inside him. “Feel that. It’s your sweet ass tearing under me.”   
Bruce moaned and let his head fall back as he clutched at Tony’s back. “T-Tony! Please! Fuck me!” He begged once more.  
Tony pulled out his fingers slowly drawing more and more moans from Bruce’s soft lips. Tony pulled Bruce’s legs apart and shoved his massive length inside him.   
“AHHH! Tony! You’re to big! Please! Be g-gentle!” Bruce winced as he felt his insides tearing.   
Tony kissed him and whispered “Hush, Brucey, just let the pleasure take you.” He cooed as Bruce nodded panting and letting his body give into pleasure. “What a good little whore you are Bruce.” Tony said with a slight tug on his leash.  
“F-fuck me~” Bruce moaned. Tony smirked and began thrusting into the smaller scientist. Pulling more moans and screams from him.   
“Argh! Bruce! It’s like you’re milking my cock!” Tony moaned speeding up into Bruce, shaking the table and watching Bruce arch his back.  
Bruce was moaning and bucking his hips up in some small attempt to take more of Tony inside him. “Y-YES! M-More! Please Tony! This is so perfect!” Bruce moaned.  
“D-damn, Bruce. who knew you where such a little slut!” He cried out as Tony pushed all of himself into Bruce’s ass moaning and panting.   
Bruce moaned more and more his own cock grew in needy-ness. He reached for his own but Tony pinned him down again. “No Bruce! I will.” He danced his talented fingers along Bruce’s own cock, teasing him before he gripped him and pumped him in time with each thrust Tony put into Bruce.  
“I’m getting so close! Tony!” He shut his eyes and moaned loudly.  
“Open your eyes, Bruce! I want to see your climax in your eyes!” He commanded squeezing Bruce’s cock.  
Bruce’s eyes shot open as he moaned cumming all over Tony’s chest. Tony moaned and quickly filled Bruce’s ass. “Y-yeah, thats it bruce.” He moaned pulling out slowly and spilling cum onto the table.  
“W-we have made quite the mess, h-haven’t we Tony...” Bruce said panting and looking around.  
“I’ll just let the maids clean it. Alright Bruce? Don’t worry so much.” He kissed his lover.  
“I suppose you’re right.” Bruce said sitting up and hugging Tony. “ I love you Tony....”  
“And I love you Bruce. Little worry scientist.” Tony said kissing him deeply.


End file.
